monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cupcake Zombie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 17:39, November 24, 2012 Images Would you please stop adding images when they are completely unneeded to your post? Parrotbeak (talk) 16:05, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :What kind of a reaction is "whatever"? Like, I'm not attacking you. I'm requesting something. I know adding images to your posts is fun, but it makes image management so much harder for the admins. Is it too much to consider the wiki's functioning? Parrotbeak (talk) 16:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Images Oh no, you can post whatever image you want here (well, not obscene ones or illegal ones, of course), but they do have to have purpose. This goes for MH images too. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 01:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Not Much today Naynoo555 (talk) 22:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Naynoo555 (talk) 23:01, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Founder Lehall, but if you mean to speak to her, she's been gone for many months and only responded to one email in all that time, despite many being sent to her. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :SCK is more in charge for practical reasons. But to answer your question: No, making a wikia is all-free. But I don't know how to set one up though. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC) wiki help Hi, sorry it took me like a million years to reply. Sure, if you need help edeting i would be happy to be of assistance. However I don't come on the wiki as often as I used to so if I don't reply soon then I am very sorry about that. :) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Badges and Chat Go to "Special:AdminDashboard" and click "Wiki Features". You can enable Chat and Badges at the ottom of the page. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Just go on to my talk page and see what I wroteJuliet is Amazing (talk) 14:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lets just say we're both sorry but its really me that should be sorry for making you upset sorry, hey uh wanna come by the chat and hang around with me? if you wanna we could be friends? Juliet is Amazing (talk) 14:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Wanna come and join the chat right now? Juliet is Amazing (talk) 14:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Um.... Hey...um are you Where Monster High and Bratzillaz come together? Juliet is Amazing (talk) 22:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok can U plz give me the link to it if i'm allowed to, When i searched on wikia it just said Monster High Wiki and MHrocks wiki. Naynoo555 (talk) 06:42, February 19, 2013 (UTC) "Phrases" One of the admins must have created them - Lehall, I take. I assume you want to know how to change those of your own wiki? It requires editing MediaWiki pages, which only admins or higher can do. You need to go to MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined for the intro text, MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message for the welcome message, and MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted for the leaving message. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) KK haha ok Juliet is Amazing (talk) 17:52, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Editing Done :) Naynoo555 (talk) 08:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Rochelle Goyle/merchandise Yes, at the usual location. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Catty I've seen the image going around, but until a source is confirmed, it's not timely yet to write an article about her. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Images Yes, you can. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Questions # "How do you add a picture and a phrase to a stub?" - I'm not quite sure what you mean. A stub is a very short article that needs to be expanded. You add pictures and words to it like any article. # As for editing the "Enter the Chat" phrase, I kind of need to know what you already know of MediaWiki. Ever edited a MediaWiki page? Parrotbeak (talk) 10:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, you mean how to edit a stub template. To edit any template, all you have to do is go to Template:name and edit the template to your liking. Or create the template. As for how you get something fancy, well, that requires knowledge on how to build tables. There's guides for that online like here. I understand this is a lot of reading if you are new, and if you are really eager for a fancy stub template now, I'm willing to make one for you (what would you want?). But it is important that you sooner or later learn how to make tables yourself. ::MediaWiki pages are like many other pages, but they control a wiki much more deeply and can only be edited by admins. You can find the list on your wiki at Special:AllMessages . For starters, try editing MediaWiki:Chat-user-joined and MediaWiki:Chat-user-parted to get familiar with MediaWiki. Then I can help you further. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey And on the EAHWiki. Uhm... I'm not sure what really to say here. Are you "permanently" back or just dropping by? Parrotbeak (talk) 18:09, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Permantly,I think. :) ~ Holly ~ 18:11, November 25, 2013 (UTC)